


Moonpath [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Community: werewolfbigbang, Fairies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Serious Injuries, Suicide Attempt, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's life changes forever when he takes one step off the Marked Path and into Pack territory. When the wolves scent his Fae blood, they hunt him down and leave him for dead.</p><p>Kris has never questioned the Pack's blood feud with the Fae, until he comes across a wounded and dying unicorn in Pack territory. Despite it being against Pack rules, he rescues the unicorn and his life changes . . .</p><p>A podfic of Moonpath, written by Shakespeares_Girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonpath [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonpath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432104) by [Shakespeares_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl). 



**Length** : 1:43:50  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Moonpath%20by%20shakespears_girl-paraka.mp3) (59MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Moonpath%20by%20shakespears_girl-paraka.m4b) (106MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for werewolfbigbang. Thank you to shakespeares_Girl for being awesome about it, especially me finishing things so last minute. When the mod was asking us which days we couldn't post, I got things backwards as asking which days we _could_ post, and ended up trying to finish up the last of this podfic on my birthday, while dodging friends and family who wanted to wish me well.


End file.
